


Lollipop

by QueenOfAshes



Series: Red Velvet [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: JJ wanted to try new stuff with his partner, so he tries calling him "Daddy"





	Lollipop

 

JJ wanted to try new stuff with his partner, and there he was, sucking Otabek's member like a baby's bottle, his mouth was around his tip and he narrowed the radius so it seemed his mouth was too small for his girth. He took the rest with both of his hands and circled them in a rhythmic motion from side to side, caressing his length while his mouth was getting him wet on his tip, using his tongue for giving him sweet licks on it, sometimes misleading the member he had on his hands to a side of his mouth and to the other, impregnating his lips with presemen, and so then licking the taste he had left  in it in with small licks of his own tongue.

 

“You're doing it okay, my little Jean” said Otabek embracing his role.

 

He stopped just to watch him from below with wide brilliant eyes and the cutest face he had, excited about the compliment. 

 

“Really, daddy? Am I doing it okay? Do you like it, Daddy?”

 

“I like it a lot, my child. Can you suck your baby's bottle harder for me please? Don't you want to taste your daddy?”

 

“Hmm Yes! Yes I want! I want daddy’s milk! Will you give me milk?”

 

“Of course my dear, but you'll have to suck it out of me”

 

“YAY!”

 

He shout with childish excitement and Otabek caressed his hair with his hand when JJ came back to his task, this time squeezing the member he had in front of him and then positioning the tip on his mouth, opening his lips and then adding his tongue, sucking back and forth on it, earning some moans from Otabek.

 

“Hmm...Hmmm...Hmmm...Yes, my little Jean, Daddy is so proud of you!”

 

JJ closed his eyes and concentrated on licking him, sucking him as hard as he could for a while until he noticed the skin below stiffen and Otabek released himself all over JJ's face, who separated his mouth just a little bit, still open to receive it all until nothing was left for him to take.

 

“Are you ok my child?”

 

“Yes,  Daddy's milk is yummy” He answered, licking his lips what he couldn't swallow.

 

“I'm sorry I made a mess. I'll have to clean it up for you. Come here” Otabek said using his palms to hit his own thighs, showing JJ the way to sit on his lap, which he did and then Otabek took him by the cheek and got him close to him, licking his own flavor from one side and then switching to the other until there was no trace of his mess on his ‘child’. He then planted a sweet kiss on JJ's cheek. 

  
  


“Thank you my little Jean, you're such a good boy!”

 

“I love you daddy!”

 

“Me too, me too”

**Author's Note:**

> For JJBekWeek day 8: Kinks. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
